marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joanna Cargill (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Avalon, Earth Orbit; Genosha; California | Gender = Female | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = White Hair at the temples | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly mercenary, terrorist, ambassador | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Layton; Keith Pollard | First = X-Factor #4 | HistoryText = Alliance of Evil Joanna Cargill started off as a mercenary known as "Frenzy". During one mission, Frenzy came head-to-head with the mutant Gambit, and she developed a love-hate relationship with him. She soon joined forces with three other individuals and formed the Alliance of Evil under Apocalypse's leadership. She stayed with the group and served in several missions, putting her up against the mutant group X-Factor on a few occassions. Her first order from Apocalypse was to capture Rusty Collins and recruit him into their group. Her plan was foiled by X-Factor, and after a heated battle, she fled from feeling overwhelmed . Using a mutant with the ability to enhance others' powers, Frenzy's strength and durability made her a difficult foe for the superheroes, but she was eventually defeated after the death of her power-heightening accomplice . Femizons Later, Frenzy was given an invitation to join the S. S. Superia, a cruise ship owned by the villainess Superia. There, Frenzy served alongside the Femizons, a group of super-powered female criminals, and battled Captain America and Paladin. She also broke free from the Vault, a prison for super villains, and created a ruckus with the Avengers - . Acolytes Frenzy eventually found acceptance under Magneto's teachings. She joined the ranks of the second incarnation of the Acolytes, and participated in several missions, relinquishing the codename Frenzy and preferring to be called by her last name, Cargill. Their first mission was to kidnap a child from a school called Our Mother of the Sacred Heart. Cargill killed Sharon Friedlander, and with her teammates, Unuscione and the Kleinstock Brothers, battled the gold X-Men team. Cargill immediately chased after Gambit, but was knocked out when Gambit hit her with a charged tire . She retreated, but during their next encounter with the X-Men, she battled Iceman. Although they had both changed from the X-Factor days, Cargill pummeled him until he gained enough power to defeat her with his new ice form . After Magneto was discovered to be alive, Cargill was among the Acolytes who quickly turned on Fabian Cortez and joined Magneto in his mutant sanctuary, Avalon. When Charles Xavier wiped Magneto's mind clean in an attack by the X-Men on Avalon, Exodus assumed leadership of the Acolytes. Cargill remained on Avalon, believing Exodus could converse with the mindless Magneto . While on a mission to recruit mutants into their cause, Cargill, along with Milan and Unuscione, found the young, meek boy Neophyte, after his betrayal of the Acolytes, Cargill was quick to vote guilty at his trial . During the Fall of Avalon, Cargill allied herself with long-time enemy Cyclops in order for survival, and she and her fellow Acolytes were able to escape the destroyed space station in time. - They crash landed in Australia but surrendered to the authorities. The Acolytes escaped prison and found the remains of Avalon, worshiping it and the return of Magneto. Exodus eventually reclaimed leadership of the Acolytes, and Cargill participated in the attack on Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary's base of operations. After the Acolytes disbanded, Cargill became ambassador for Genosha and served as Magneto's right hand woman. She ordered that every country pledge loyalty to Magneto in order to be given some autonomy. Cargill was eventually captured by the government in attempt to find out more of Magneto's plans, but she refused to speak. "Joining" The X-Men The meeting in Washington DC was cut short, as Jean Grey entered and freed Cargill, giving her the option of joining Jean's new interim X-Men the easy way or the hard way. Cargill would not turn against her savior, so Jean used her powers to mind-control her into helping them. As a member of the X-Men, Cargill's personality was altered into a campy, awkward woman, far different from her confident, headstrong nature. Cargill's knowledge of Genosha helped the X-Men find Magneto's base. The inexperienced X-Men attacked but were quickly defeated. Cargill was used against her will to battle Magneto, but she was ultimately constrained with a metal pillar. After Magneto's defeat, Cargill was freed from her mind-control, where she immediately left the X-MansionEve of Destruction Post M-Day Cargill was also one of the few mutants left after M-Day, and soon rejoined the Acolytes . She also fought alongside them during Messiah ComplexX-Men: Messiah Complex. When Exodus brought Charles Xavier's body to the New Avalon base, Cargill tried to kill Xavier. However, her plans were thwarted by Erik Lehnsherr, who shot a surgical laser into her eye, blinding her and damaging parts of her brain . Exodus later kept Cargill alive, but refused to help her situation as punishment for he insolence. However, Professor X later returned to New Avalon, and fixed Cargill's mind . After the downfall of the Acolytes, Joanna, now returning to her old codename Frenzy, went to San Fransisco to riot Simon Trask's new law . Frenzy teamed up with Nekra on Utopia to fight the new Ms. Marvel . She was later seen on Utopia during the middle of Second Coming . After Second Coming, Frenzy again teamed up with Nekra, albeit this time in San Fransisco and violently, to fight an artist's work they deemed as porn, and saying he was assaulting his models. They were taken out by Dazzler and Northstar . Age of X After the events of the Age of X, Frenzy joined the X-Men, hoping to become a hero, like she was in the Fortress X - . | Powers = Frenzy possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes as a result of genetic mutation. Superhuman Strength: Frenzy is superhumanly strong and she possesses sufficient physical strength to lift at least 50 tons, and perhaps more, as she has been noted going toe-to-toe with such notably superhumanly strong beings such as She-Hulk. Superhuman Speed: Frenzy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Frenzy's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce less fatigue toxins and those of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Frenzy's bodily tissues are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Frenzy's skin has been described as "steel hard", rendering her impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Frenzy is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. She can also withstand powerful energy blasts, such as those of Cyclops, with no visible damage. Superhuman Agility: Frenzy's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Frenzy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Frenzy is an exceptional hand to hand combatant. She prefers using street fighting techniques allowing her to make full use of her physical attributes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Various Acolytes vehicles, formerly vehicles provided by Apocalypse and X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * Frenzy describes herself as having "steel-hard" skin | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Utopians Category:Ambassadors Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Sega - Captain America